


Ты даже не болеешь за "Зенит"

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Артем все делает категорически невовремя. Выбегает на противника, выхватывает из-под рук мяч на тренировке, болтает о какой-то ерунде, когда хочется выспаться перед игрой. Совершенно некстати признается в любви, когда вроде бы самое время разойтись и не пересекаться больше даже на игровом поле.





	Ты даже не болеешь за "Зенит"

Сакраментальное «и что же мы теперь будем с этим делать» на удивление не звучит вслух. 

Но замечательно читается в по-собачьи преданном выжидающем взгляде. Игорь вроде бы привык. На него вечно смотрят так. Пройди первым, скажи первым, реши за нас, а мы — поддержим, чем сможем. 

Но с Артемом так не было. С Артемом — как капитан капитану: не должен ничего. Разве таких водят за руку, как младшеклассников?

А теперь вот этот взгляд, достойный мелодрамы восьмидесятых годов, и расстроенное сопение.

\- Ну раз выебал, то теперь, наверное, целуй, - отмахивается Игорь. 

Наружу просятся какие-то очень злые слова. Но они — про другое. Про болезненное поражение, про разочарование в себе, про гулкую опустошенность, которую уже пару недель хочется заполнить чем угодно, запинать ее ногами в самый угол сознания и больше не вспоминать. Скоро станет легче. Всегда становится легче.

Дзюба и правда целует его. До смешного серьезный осторожно тянется и целует в переносицу, заставляя зажмуриться от неожиданности.   
\- У тебя веснушки вот здесь, - шершавая подушечка пальца скользит по носу.   
\- Врешь, - возмущается Игорь, на секунду забывая обо всех бедах прошедшего чемпионата. 

Артем все делает категорически невовремя. Выбегает на противника, выхватывает из-под рук мяч на тренировке, болтает о какой-то ерунде, когда хочется выспаться перед игрой. 

Совершенно некстати признается в любви, когда вроде бы самое время разойтись и не пересекаться больше даже на игровом поле. Впрочем, «признается» слишком уж сильно.  
На словах они ничего друг другу не говорят. Просто Дзюба выпутывает его из футболки, старательно и нервно, словно распаковывает долгожданный подарок, а потом замирает, не притрагиваясь. А секунды тянутся и тянутся. 

В какой-то момент Игорь понимает, что если сейчас он скажет «нет»... Да что там «нет»; если сейчас он даже просто промолчит и не скажет ничего, то его оставят в покое. Что Дзюба — вот с этим вот завороженным, неверящим своему счастью взглядом все равно поднимется и сделает шаг к двери. Сам себе запретит.

Тогда Игорь сам целует его.   
Охренительно неподходящее время поговорить о взаимности. Поэтому можно не говорить. 

Вообще-то все это оказывается больно. По-взрослому, безо всякой романтической ерунды, больно, и, наверное, еще - хорошо. Примерно настолько, чтобы ненадолго вытряхнуть из головы большую часть мыслей. Это тоже иногда идет на пользу. 

Он зябко передергивает плечами и сверху тут же опускается одеяло. 

\- Хочешь чай? - спрашивает Артем. - Со сгущенкой?

Слова заканчиваются где-то в горле коротким растерянным вздохом.   
Может все оно и есть вот так вот просто?  
Ну проиграли. Ну и не умирать же теперь?

\- Хочу, - соглашается Игорь. Чтоб успокоить совесть добавляет: - Тренер узнает — убьет.  
\- Тоже мне провинность... - ворчит Дзюба. 

Поднимается и уходит чем-то бренчать на кухне.   
Спать не хочется, в чужом доме вообще всегда плохо спится, тем более, что скоро будет обещанный чай.   
Игорь поднимается и подходит к висящему на стене зеркалу. В вечернем сумраке не видно — есть веснушки в самом деле или их нет. Он недовольно фыркает на отражение. 

В узком стенном шкафу предсказуемо находятся чистые футболки. Снизу — помеченные красно-белой эмблемой «Спартака», сверху — ярко-голубая. Цвет привычный и - тоже напоминание о поражении, но надо же иметь совесть в конце концов — пусть будет хотя бы не «Спартак». 

Футболка болтается мешком, хоть так и выходи к столу, все стратегически прикрыто, но Игорь натягивает джинсы, укоряюще пригрозив зеркалу «а вот хер тебе». 

Паркет под босыми ногами сухой и прохладный, вылизанный вечерним сквозняком. Томительное жаркое лето закатно плавится где-то на горизонте. Хочется дышать. Высунуться наружу, как в детстве звякнув хлипким стеклом оконных створок. 

\- Ты же даже не болеешь за «Зенит», - беззлобно удивляется Дзюба. Замирает с кружками в обеих руках. Склоняет голову к плечу, присматриваясь.   
\- Я, может быть, готов начать, - с пугающей серьезностью отвечает Игорь. - Одна игра — одна банка сгущенки. По рукам?

\- По рукам, - счастливо ухмыляется Артем. И разводит руками, показывая, что вот именно сейчас они оказались заняты. Игорь в общем-то не против. Он приближается в два коротких шага, и старательно вытянув шею, целует, скользнув губами по линии челюсти. 

Игорь Акинфеев все делает категорически вовремя. А когда ошибается...   
Даже когда он ошибается, оказывается, что от этого мир не рухнул. И скоро станет легче. Уже, наверное, стало.


End file.
